the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Penguinopolis/Credits
Here are the full credits of Penguinopolis (2018). First Part of the Credits Directed by Eric Darnell Produced by Steven Spielberg Christopher Meledandri Screenplay by Christopher McQuarrie Nicholas Stoller Executive Producers Christopher Meledandri John Lasseter Nicholas Stoller Directors of Photography Rob Dressel Adolph Lusinsky Production Designer Paul Felix Editor Tim Mertens Costume Designer Rita Ryack Creative Advisors Nathan Greno Mark Kennedy Music Composed by Michael Giacchino Andy Samberg as Lano Will Ferrell as Larry Chris Pratt as Reggie John Cena as Lenny Gina Rodriguez as Angela Adam Sandler as Harry John Goodman as Henry Bex Taylor-Klaus as Maya Jamie Chung as Silvana Tracy Morgan as Cindy Josh Gad as Lappy Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisors Chris Wedge Zach A. Parrish Head of Computer Graphics Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski CG Supervisors Patrick Cohen Larry Miller Gary McGrey Sound Designer Randy Thom Second Part of the Credits Line Producer Chris Zwick Traditional Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services and Reel FX Creative Studios Head of Production Jesse K. McIntosh Production Manager Reggie H. Woong Head of Visual Development Kenny McIntosh Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Joshua G. Deavor Reel FX Executive Producer Kyle Clark Reel FX Digital Producers Angie Parks Griffin Heather M. Drummons Production Manager Sherry Wallace Visual Effects Supervisor Dale Carman Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Additional Story Managers Bob Peterson Andrew Stanton Story Story Artists Mark Zwick Art Character Designers Visual Art Visual Development Artists Grips Editorial Previsualization Workbook Movie Land Digital Production Services Crew Modeling Modelers Character Set-Up Character Setup Technical Directors Layout Layout Artists Matchmove Matchmove Artists Animation Animators Assistant Animators Shading Shading Artists Shading Coordinator Andy C. Deavor Matte Painting Matte Painters Effects Animation Effects Animators Effects Animation Coordinator Ted Cruz Cloth and Hair Cloth and Hair Artists Guillermo del Toro Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Rotoscope Coordinator Ted Z. Reel FX Creative Studios Crew Technical Direction Technical Directors Technology Project Manager Ari Q. Patrick Modeling Modeling Supervisor Tom M. Jordan Modelers Ryan Trammell Rigging Riggers Junze Zhou Additional Riggers Jenna Renard Kyle Wood Surfacing Surfacing Supervisor Aaron Thedford Lead Surfacing Artist Megan Shaffer Surfacing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Layout Rough Layout Artists Daniel Zamora Animation Reel FX Animators Character Effects Character Effects Artists Dright Wrightsell Crowds Effects Lighting & Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Matte Painting Render Wrangling Production Digital Intermediate Digital Intermediate by Fotokem Titles Behind the Scenes Video Crew Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California and Warner Bros. Sound ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Movie Land Digital Production Services Provided by Intel Corporation Movie Land Animation Studios's Computing Innovation Provider Thanks to Everyone from Movie Land Animation Studios Who is Having Possible with this Movie Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Catering Services by Luxo Café Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing MLAS University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity Panavision Development Panavision Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Engineering & Design Leads Management Infrastructure Research Pre-Production & Asset Based Engineering Look Development Fox Studios & Core Engineering Systems Support Theme Parks Development Special thanks to Dacher Keltner for guiding us through this emotional journey Warner Bros. Animation/MLAS Senior Creative Team MLAS Production Senior Managers MLAS Senior Technology Team MLAS Senior Leadership Team Special Thanks Production Babies Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon. Additional Thanks Prints by Deluxe Laboratories Shot on Fujifilm Rendered with Autodesk Maya Dolby_Atmos_Frozen.png MPAA.jpg|Approved No. 51520 (along with Incredibles 2 IATSE_Frozen.png This Motion Picture © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Original Score © 2018 Warner-Olive Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits